it's the thought that counts
by cinamon.vanilla.buns
Summary: Christmas is nearing and many people are looking for the perfect gift for their special people. A story about the dilemmas in picking the perfect gift. AU, modern, high school. Naruhina one sided Kibahina. Other pairings undecided.
1. Hinata's dilemma

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters

Rated T to be safe.

Sporadic updates and hope to be done by Christmas!

-.-

10th November, 20XX

Hinata scrolled through the searches that came up on Pinterest and frowned. 'No, no, no…' she sighed mentally as she skimmed over the text on her screen. Christmas was fast approaching and she was starting to compile a gift list for those close to her. She took the phrase 'It's the thought that counts.' very seriously after all. Leaning back on her chair and tipping back her head she let out a hefty sigh.

Hinata looked at the cookie jar sitting on her table. This jar held all of her extra savings for the year, was her present fund. It was otherwise known as the cookie fund because everyone else thought it was her secret stash to buy her sugary goodies. Hinata was known for her sweet tooth and she did enjoy her sweets, very much so. However, her confectionary took a back seat to giving gifts.

She did not buy meaningless gifts, though, maybe the occasional gag gift. For those close to her she liked nothing better to see the smile on their faces when they opened a gift that they really liked. Hence, the present fund.

So, to get those wonderful smiles Hinata wasted no effort. She learned all sorts of craft, from needle craft, beading, gardening, cardmaking and gift wrapping. Anything that could be turned into a gift, or even make that gift opening experience just all that more special and memorable she dabbled in it.

This year she was in a dilemma. She had a boyfriend and didn't know what to get him. Last year she had gotten him a CD of a band he liked. The gift she had given him then had not been remarkable or really memorable. They had not been together long at that time and were still figuring themselves out. This year, she wanted to give him something meaningful.

Giving up for now she decided to go over the list she started to compile. So far, she had already decided on what to get her family. That was the majority of her list. A whooping eight out of the twelve she wanted to get. Those twelve were the people she was closest too. There were a few others she wanted to get gifts for such as her art teacher and a few classmates she was friends with.

Her art teacher was a bit tricky. She wanted to thank her for being her mentor and being genuinely encouraging with her art pursuits and craft projects, even her other creative pursuits not related to art. This meant a lot to the blue haired girl as she didn't really have much self confidence outside of her home.

-.-

Kiba was frustrated. He was sitting with his laptop on his bed and pulling at his hair. Akamaru whined and nudged his human's hand, wanting to ease whatever was bothering the boy. Kiba absentmindedly scratched his pet's ear and sighed. Christmas was coming up and he wanted to confess to the girl he had a crush on for some time.

"Akamaru, what do you think of this?" Kiba said turning the screen to the dog. Akamaru blinked and looked confusedly up at his human. "Yea, I thought not." Kiba grumbled, turning the screen back to him.

Akamaru huffed and got up, not getting the attention he wanted and went out of the room to find someone else to play with him.

"Tch, see if I give you treats later."

-.-

Konoha Academy was a prestigious private school in the heart of the land of fire. Many of the students that attended this school were from families of influence or money.

The classrooms were warm. Snow was piling up on the ground outside, so all the windows were closed to keep the warm air from the heater in. as it was so cold, students mingled around in the classrooms, not daring to go out.

Many of the girls were chattering by the board discussing the upcoming holidays, never mind that exams were just three weeks away. Hinata was at the edge of the chattering girls. Her desk was near the front where the gathering was taking place. Her friends Ami and Ino were discussing what they wanted to do with their boyfriends for Christmas. Her friends' words got her thinking about what she wanted to do with her boyfriend, 'I wonder if he is all worried about this too.'

"Hey Hinata-san. You're pretty good with crafts, right?" her classmate Misa suddenly asked, turning all the attention from the group to her.

The shy Hyuuga blushed, "I wouldn't say I'm good. Most of it is just a hobby."

"That's fine." Misa chirped, "Do you know how to knit?"

Hinata just nodded. Ino smirked, and boasted on behalf of her shy friend, "She knows a whole heap of stuff not just knitting. Hinata-chan made those hair pins I wore to the festival last time!"

That got a few surprised gasps, "Hinata-san you really made those?! Can you teach us a few things?" a few girls asked.

"Yes, please? I'm actually quite hopeless, but I've been dating this guy for two years now. I really want to give him something hand made." Misa blushed.

There were congratulations all around for Misa and some jealous ribbing. "Misa-chan, is that why you never come on group dates with us?" "Why haven't we met him Misa-san?" were some of the questions thrown her way.

-.-

As the girls were causing commotion, the boys of the class watch on.

"Aww damn, Misa-chan has a boyfriend." One of the boys sighed, depressed.

"Cheer up mate. There are plenty fish in the sea." His friends jokingly nudged the sad boy, trying to cheer his friend up.

Kiba was also listening to the conversation intently. When girls gathered like that they usually ended up discussing crushes and boyfriends (don't ask, he has an older sister and that should be explaination enough), so he was trying to sus out if the shy Hyuuga had a boyfriend, or even had a crush on anyone.

"Ah, girls are troublesome." Shikamaru grumbled trying to burry his head under his arms in attempt to block out the chattering.

Kiba and Chouji just laughed. "Shikamaru you find almost everything troublesome. What's new?" Chouji asked while munching on some chips.

Kiba just snickered and slapped a heavy hand on the pineapple head's back. "Shikamaru, I wouldn't be surprised if the girl you get together with ends up wearing the pants in the relationship."

Shikamaru just shot his friend a weak glare for that comment and dropped his head back down into his arms.

A few of the surrounding boys heard that comment and snickered too. It was well known that Nara Shikamaru was a lazy bastard who was unmotivated for anything. The teachers were to the point of pulling their hair in frustration, here was a brilliant student in their hands who refused to put in any effort into his studies. As of yet they had not figured out a way to motivate the sleepy genius. Some had tried to bump him up a few grades to see if that would pressure him into working.

It didn't work. Shikamaru's grades hadn't suffered and the amount of effort remained the same. Shikamaru's parents weren't fussed either, even going as far as telling the teachers to leave him be. Shikamaru's mother even said "My son himself doesn't want to advance. He is now old enough to make those choices and knows what he wants. I also feel that it is better he stays with his year mates. It'll be easier for him to learn social skills than he advances quickly." So the lazy pineapple head was put back into the right age group and left alone.

Kiba had to admire his smart friend, he could sleep through class and not get in trouble.

"Hey Nara, Akimichi. Does Ino-chan have a boyfriend?" their class mate Sato asked, perverted grin on his face. It was well known in the class that the three of them had grown up together.

Chouji and Shikamaru just glared, Sato was known to be a playboy. "That is none of your business, Satou. If you want to know that then ask the girl yourself." Chouji said, holding his anger in check.

"Troublesome. Though I do advise that you keep your distance from her. Her brothers are VERY protective after all." Shikamaru drawled with a slight smirk.

Seeing the angry looks on one of the biggest boys in the class cause Sato to sweat, stuttering out an apology and an excuse he bolted out of the room.

Kiba was only partially paying attention to the scene going on next to him, his eye were trained on the group of girls in the front of the classroom. By this time many of the girls had brought out their phones and were discussing craft projects with Hinata.

Kiba felt his heart flutter at the happy expression on the shy girl's face as she discussed her hobbies with the other classmates.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." Shikamaru snarked at the dog lover.

Kiba whipped his head around to glare at his snickering friends, blush creeping up to his ears.

-.-

Reviews keep me alive!

Suggestions are appreciated, even if I might not use them!


	2. Naruto's troubles

And on with the story!

^.^

25th November, 20XX

Naruto glared at the calendar on his phone. The date he was staring at, the 25th of December, Christmas day. The reason why he was staring at it? It was a month till Christmas and he still hadn't figured out what he was getting for his girlfriend.

' _The present has to be perfect!'_ Naruto thought, determined to make this gift special for his girl.

"Dobe, what are you getting all fired up over?" Sasuke asked his friend. He could literally see flames surround the blond. _'Must be thinking about his girlfriend.'_

"Teme!" Naruto cried turning to his friend and hugged him, he had tears streaming from his eyes and snot running form his nose, "What am I going to get my Hime?!"

Disgusted, Sasuke pushed the crying Naruto off him. The blond falling to the floor in a heap where he continued to weep pathetically. "Dobe. Stop. This behaviour is unbecoming." The Uchiha glared at his best friend. _'Jheez, what is it about this one that has him all worked up?_ ' Sasuke mentally groaned. Taking pity on his friend and also curious about the girl that had caught his friend's eye Sasuke decided to throw his friend a bone, "How am I supposed to help you when I haven't met her before?" Sasuke smirked.

"KYAA!" some girls squealed at the sight of the dark-haired boy's smirk. There were a few thuds in the background, some of them had fainted.

Naruto glared and pouted as he clambered back up onto his desk, "See, right there is the reason why I don't bring her around. What if you infect her with a disease!"

-thwack- Sasuke hit Naruto over the head, "Dobe what nonsense are you spouting now? Speak human please."

"Teme." Naruto grumbled, rubbing his head. "It's just that I REALY like Hina-chan and I want to get her a perfect gift this year."

"Dobe, I'm sure that whatever you get her she will treasure." Sasuke said sliding into his seat next to the Namikaze. He could feel the heated gaze of his fan girls, it was making him feel uncomfortable. But with him being an Uchiha, he didn't show it and took action by staying near his shield. The Dobe was a natural fangirl deterrent, especially in his current snot covered state.

"I know that Teme, but I still want to get her something special." Naruto grumbled and put his phone away. It was almost time for class to start and he didn't want Morino-sensei to get mad at him.

The rest of the class slowly settled down and sat down in their seats. Morino-sensei was not one any of the students wanted to cross. His punishments were stuff of nightmares. The man would walk in BEFORE the bell would ring, so the class knew to settle well before he arrived.

Just as the last student hurried to her seat Morino Ibiki walked in. -BRING- the bell rang just as the strict man got to the teachers table. "Good morning class. Are we ready for a studious morning of history?" the scared man grinned sadistically.

^.^

Itachi was sitting in his brother's room at his computer. The older Uchiha brother was going through the search history trying to figure out what his younger brother wanted for Christmas. Casually drinking from his coffee cup and opening up past searches the older raven continued to comb through Sasuke's records.

"Sasuke-chan are you there?" Mikoto called peeping into her younger son's room wondering why the door was open. Her youngest should have been in school after all.

"Nope just me mother." Itachi answered, not taking his eyes off the screen in front of him.

Mikoto had a sweat drop forming on her head _. 'Even if I really don't want to know, I still should ask.'_ Mikoto thought to herself. Taking a deep breath Mikoto decided to kill the cat, "Itachi-chan. What are you doing on Sasuke-chan's computer? Shouldn't you be at work?"

Itachi turned to his mother and gave her a serene smile, "I'm working from home today mother. Father dosen't need me at the office today and I've got no meetings scheduled." Itachi informed his mother. "And I'm checking Otouto's search history to see what he wants for Christmas of course." Itachi said in a happy matter-of-fact tone.

^.^

Sasuke felt a shiver run up his spine, and he knew it had nothing to do with Morino-sensei's lesson on the Bloody Mary's torture methods _. 'Damn, I hope I haven't caught that Baka-Shishui's cold.'_

^.^

Mikoto felt the sweat drop grow bigger, "Itachi why don't you just ask your brother? Wouldn't that be easier?" _'And less painful. Sasuke would be so mad when he finds out what his older brother is doing.'_

"Oh mother, if I did that it would no longer be a surprise." Itachi's words came out pleasantly, but somehow to Mikoto it was creepy.

' _And he wonders why Sasuke cannot stand being around him sometimes. His plan is going to back fire on him.'_ Mikoto rubbed her forehead and walked away not wanting to get further involved with whatever Itachi was plotting, "Whatever you say Itachi-chan."

^.^

"Neh Kaa-chan, what would you consider the perfect gift?" Naruto asked his mother. He was sitting at the kitchen counter watching the red-head cook and doing his homework.

"Ara, Naru-chan, why do you ask?" Kushina said turning to face her bay boy.

"Kaa-chan…" Naruto began, a blush heating up his face. He mumbled something incoherent and doodled on his book.

Squinting her eyes Kushina studied the teen before her. A light bulb went off in her head when she recognised the shy actions of her usually extroverted son. "Oh does my Naru-chan have a girl he likes"

"Kaa-chan, I d-don't j-just li-like her. Sh-she's my grlfrwnd." Naruto mumbled the last word.

If Kushina was anyone else she wouldn't have understood that. "Eh! Baby Why haven't you told Mama about your girlfriend?"

Well at first it didn't start out as anything. We met at the library and happened to sit next to each other. I needed help with maths, and she was stuck on a sociology report. We helped each other. We like sitting in the same area so we ended up meeting each other a few more times. After a while we exchanged numbers, and then it progressed to sharing snacks and then to grabbing a meal her and there. We even set up study dates on the weekend. Then before I knew it we had arranged to meet at te aquarium and it was a date. By the end of that Naruto's face was bright red.

And how long ago was this Namikaze Naruto? Kushina asked.

"More than a year ago honey. Minato said shocking the two others. Love if you are going to cook you should pay attention to the stove. Not interrogate our son. And Naruto you should have told your mother about Hinata-chan earlier.

Mou, Koi why do you know about this Hinata-chan? Kushina pouted upset that her boys left her out on such a mile stone in her son's life.

Well like our son said the relationship just developed. If it helps, I haven't met her yet either. The older blond tried to console his wife.

Hmph. You are still not forgiven. But now that Kaa-chan knows, why don't you set up a dinner with us and Hinata-chan?

Umm… Naruo figetted.

You've met Hinata-chan's family, don't you think it is time she met yours? Minato tried to guilt trip the younger blond.

Naruto did indeed feel guilty. Okay

And that little word sealed the fates of Naruto and Hinata

^.^

Review!

Let me know what you think!


	3. Dinner time

.

Sasuke glared. Something was wrong but he couldn't figure out what it was that was wrong. He was glaring at the innocent desk and chair in his room. It was the place where Itachi had been sitting earlier that day, not that he knew it. If the desk and chair could speak, they would have already confessed to whatever crimes his older brother had committed that morning. Unfortunately, for the young Uchiha neither was an animated object so they could not tell him anything.

"Why do I have the feeling that Itachi was in here." Sasuke muttered out loud. Throwing his bookbag next to the desk and flopped onto his bed, not bothering to dwell on the issue of his brother possibly being in his room any more. Pulling out his phone, the raven opened up a browser and search up popular jewellery brands. The Dobe's talk about presents got Sasuke thinking about getting presents too. He needed to get started on his Christmas shopping.

A knock sounded from his open bedroom door, "Sasuke-chan are you in there?" Mikoto asked poping her head in to check in on her youngest son.

"Kaa-chan. Tadaima." Sasuke said sitting up and closing the browser on his phone.

"Okairi. How was school?" Mikoto asked leading on the door frame.

Sasuke shrugged, "The usual. Morino-sensei was scary, Mizuki-sensei was useless and the Dobe was being a pain as usual."

Mikoto had to laugh at the typical answer her son gave her as she sat down beside him. "That sounds like you had a fun day. How is Naruto-chan anyway?"

"You saw him just last week mom. He hasn't change in that span of time."

"Hmm, well Kushina just called and told me something interesting." Mikoto grinned.

Sasuke just groaned, he knew where this conversation was going.

"Sasuke-chan, why didn't you say that Naruto has a girlfriend?" Mikoto whined.

Sasuke was trying to come up with an answer when his (in his opinion) annoying older brother decided to intrude on his time with his mother, "Yes, Sasuke. Why didn't you let us know Naruto-kun has gotten into a relationship?"

"Aniki, I don't see how that is any of your concern." Sasuke grumbled and flopped back onto his bed.

"Well, there is something he has one up on you. Ne Otouto." Itachi smiled teasingly.

Mikoto giggled and Sasuke glared. "Aniki, to the extent of my knowledge, the Dobe is a head of the both of us."

It took a while for that comment to sink in, and when it did Mikoto couldn't help but burst into hysterical laughter. Itachi stood there, gobsmacked in Sasuke's door way. "Indeed, little brother, Naruto-kun has done something before the two of us."

.

Hinata walked around a craft warehouse with her classmates. The girls were scattered all around the shop hoping to decide on what projects they were going to do. She herself was browsing the isles hoping to get some inspiration on what to give Naruto.

Just then her phone started to ring. "HINA-HIME! What are you up to?" a loud obnoxious voice came from the other end of the line. A fond smile crept over the shy girl's face as she browed over selves of fabric, "Naruto-kun."

"Are you busy?"

"No. Just out s-shopping with some friends."

"Ne, ne what are you doing tomorrow night?" Naruto chirped.

"N-nothing much." Hinata smiled

"Would you like to meet my parents?"

Hinata dropped the cloth that she was holding. "…"

"Hime are you there? Sorry if that surprised you, but my mother asked to invite you over for dinner."

"I-its fine Naru-kun. I'd l-love to meet th-them." Hinata stuttered going red in the face. "Wh-what t-time is dinner?"

"Hmm…" there was some muffled words spoken, Naruto was asking someone about the time, "Mum says around 6.30. If you want, I can come and get you? Or we can meet at our usual spot and make our way from there."

"I'll let you know Naru-kun. I'll have to let my father know."

"Ahh…" more muffled speaking, "Ehh… really? My mother says to invite you parents as well." Naruto sounded worried now.

"Hmmm… then I'll tell them."

"I'll give text you the address Hime."

Hinata stood there with a hand running over the fabrics absent mindedly with a blush settled over her face.

"Oh, Hinata-chan has a boyfriend." A teasing singsong voice came from behind the shy Hyuuga.

"I-ino-chan." Hinata startle.

"So, tell me about him. How long have the two of you been together?" Ino probed, linking an arm with her friend's.

Hinata pushed her fingers together shyly, "A-ano, been together a year now? We met at the local librar. He goes to a different school."

"Heh, that's boring." Ino pouted, slightly upset that is wasn't a whirl wind romance, but glad that her friend didn't dive head first into a romance either. 'Hinata-chan is too nice to have gotten together with a jerk! I have to make sure that that doesn't happen!' Ino thought fericely. "Which school does he go to by the way?"

"He goes to the Academy." Hinata whispered.

"Eh?! Wow Hina-chan really?" Ino gasped in surprise. The Academy was a super elite school, Konoha private was an elite school, it was in the top schools in the country but the Academy was THE school.

"Un." Hinata just nodded. Unsure of what else to say.

"Ne, so what is his name?" Ino poked Hinata's side

"Eep, Ino-chan." Hinata squeaked.

"Hehe tell me more Hinata-chan."

.

Naruto was pacing back and forth by the door. He wanted to greet his girlfriend and parents BEFORE his mother could get to them. He loved his mother but the woman could be overwhelming sometimes.

"NARUTO! STOP PACING AND COME AND HELP SET THE TABLE!" Kushina yelled from the kitchen.

Naruto hesitated, taking a resigned breath, the teenager decided that obeying his mother was better for his health and took a step towards the kitchen.

"Naruto-sama, your guests are here." a security guard called. Behind him stood his beautiful girlfriend, Hinata. A miniature version of her stood just behind her, 'That must be her sister.'

An older version of Hinata stood behind the two girls next to a scary looking man, the blond gulped subconsciously, 'They must be her parents.'

"Hinata-chan, come in. Hyuuga-san come in." Naruto bowed and put on a brave face.

Hitomi smiled at the young man that had greeted them, he seemed polite, if a bit out going, but that was good for her Hinata-chan. Stealing a glance at her husband she sighed, he did not look too happy to be here.

There was slight tension in the air, as well as an awkwardness about the situation. Hinata fidgeted and twiddled her fingers, "Tou-san, Kaa-san, Hanabi-chan, this is Namikaze Naruto. Naru-kun, this is my family."

Hiashi raised an eyebrow at the lack of stutter when his eldest spoke. Usually she would be a nervous mess in a situation like this.

"Nice to meet you, Hyuuga-san, Hyuuga-san and Hanabi-chan." Naruto said bowing again.

"It is nice to finally meet you Naruto-kun." Hitomi smiled at the nervous pair of teenagers.

Hanabi just nodded. Hiashi, however, was determined to ignore the boy who stole his daughter's heart and just glared.

"Ah Naruto, why didn't you say that our guests are here?" Minato cheerily greeted. He had been observing the interactions of the new comers and thought he'd help his son out. "I am Namikaze Minato. Naruto's father. It is a pleasure to meet you Hyuuga-san." Minato bowed slightly to his guests.

The Hyuuga's all gave a small bow back. Even the grumpy Hiashi. He recognised the name Namikaze Minato, he could be cold to the children (even if it was a bit childish), but he knew he couldn't be rude to the parents of the one slowly stealing his little girl. As an added plus, Namikaze could be a potential business partner in the long run.

Naruto quickly made an introduction for his father. The older blonde nodded, "Please come in. My wife, Kushina, is just finishing making dinner."

.

' _Well it could be worse.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he ate dinner. So far, he had gotten through with the interrogation (how old, which school, what are your hobbies, plans for the future, etc.). Now the tension had lessened and father Hyuuga's glare had diminished minutely, but was still present.

The two mothers had hit it off spectacularly. Both chatting about this and that and sharing what he hoped wasn't embarrassing stories, occasionally pulling the two younger girls into the conversation.

His father and Hiashi-san were politely exchanging small talk with each other. Likely talking about business… or golf.

He and Hinata-chan had said a few words to each other, though it was a bit awkward with all their family around. He had even attempted to talk to the youngest Hyuuga, though she was either shy or snubbing him, he couldn't quiet tell.

"Neh, Hinata-chan did you like those cookies from Monday?" Naruto asked hoping that his girlfriend wasn't too shy to hold a conversation in front of his parents.

Hinata's cheeks pinked slightly and nodded. "They t-tasted exactly l-like the ones from the café on Saturday! Did you keep the recipe?"

Hanabi stared incredulously at her sister. _'What sort of boy bakes?!'_

"Mmm… Yea, I'll email it over tonight?" Naruto nodded.

"Okay. But what was it that made them different?" Hinata asked, feeling a little more comfortable now.

The mothers discreetly tried to listen in on the lovebird's conversation, slowing down the pace of their own conversation. The fathers were the exact opposite, blatantly listening in.

"They added some cooking sand (1). That is hard to find but I had some from something else. Ohh and you have to whip the butter." Naruto said with an easy smile.

"Oh Naruto-kun, I didn't know you baked." Hitomi said, really curious about the cookies now 'He must have experimented quite a bit to figure out that they beat the butter.'

"Naruto-kun likes helping in the kitchen. Though I've been wondering what spurred on the baking lately." Kushina said a sly grin spreading over her face.

"So Naru-chan, how many attempts?" Kushina continued to probe. Taking great delight in the way that her boy's face turned red.

Hitomi had a please expression on her face. 'This boy is a keeper, I only hope the relationship will work out.'

"KA-SAN!" Naruto shouted, something about the way she asked that question made him feel dirty.

"Don't Kaa-san me. How many times did it take to get those cookies right? I'd like to know since the kitchen lights were still on at midnight on Saturday!" Kushina's grin only getting bigger.

Hiash's glare had lessened _'Well if he is spoiling her like that, he can't be all that bad.'_

Hanabi still looked incredulous. Not getting why her sister was going out with this goof.

Minato just rolled his eyes as the two red-faced teenagers. _'I hope she goes easy on them. Poor Hinata-chan looks about ready to faint.'_

Naruto suddenly found the hem of his shirt very interesting. Not meeting anyone's eyes, the blond picked at the stiches and mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that Naru-chan?" Kushina chirped, all to happy at the embarrassment her son was going through.

"Ten batches." Naruto said, still barely above a whisper but now loud enough for the table to hear him.

The two wives looked at each other and burst into a fit of giggles. The two husbands helplessly sighed at their wives not fully understanding the need to giggle madly.

Hanabi almost chocked on her food. _'Why do people put it so much effort? Love is a strange thing.'_ still not comprehending why people put in what she viewed as unneeded effort into a romantic relationship.

Hinata just fell a little more in love with her boyfriend. ' _He looks so cute when he is embarrassed.'_

Naruto was now just toying with his food, not liking how he was forced to admit how much effort was put into to his gift. 'Damn it, Ka-san! That was supposed to be a secret!'

.

The dinner progressed well after that. Hiashi wasn't glaring anymore and had grudgingly accepted that his little girl now had a boyfriend. 'Well he could be worse.' His main concern was about the two women. They had gotten on like a house on fire and now seemed to be plotting something. This actually made him pity Naruto.

"Well it was nice meeting you all. Dinner was lovely." The patriarch said as the family of four stood at the doorway about to leave for the night.

"Yes, we should do this again sometime." Minato said extending his hand, which the white-eyed man shook.

Hiashi also extended his hand to the blond teenager, "Naruto-san, it was nice to finally meet the boy my daughter has been hiding from us."

Naruto firmly shook the offered hand. "It was also nice to meet Hinata-chan's family."

The two mother's exchanged knowing looks with each other, "We'll keep in touch won't we Kushi-chan?" Hitomi asked the red-head.

"Yes. Definitely." Kushina grinned at her new friend. The two had already exchanged contact information and already had plans for a girls' day out.

Bidding farewell one last time, the Hyuugas piled into their car and drove away. The family of three watched them until they left the compound.

"Well Hinata-chan and her family seemed nice." Minato casually spoke.

"Ten times? Son, I'm so proud of your persistence!" Kushina giggled glomping her boy.

Naruto just groaned in embarrassment. They were never going to let him live that down.

.

TBC

I couldn't remember exactly what this was, so I made something up. Saw it somewhere ages ago, pretty sure it had the word sand in it… it is an ingredient for baking though…


End file.
